<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by Chnsbabygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066775">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chnsbabygirl/pseuds/Chnsbabygirl'>Chnsbabygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"a little violence implied ", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fae &amp; Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Stray Kids are Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chnsbabygirl/pseuds/Chnsbabygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ahh , its ok , it's just , chans smell on you , sorry I don’t think I can take it , i will,  I will talk to you after you are done with your shower “ hyunjin then quickly left the younger boy alone in the hallway making him sick to the stomach .</p><p> </p><p>When chan starts acting off and his boyfriend going trough physical changes isn't able to handle it .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung had just gotten home from practice. Sweat still visible on his skin, smelling strongly of Bang Chan, he wasn't sure what had gotten into his boyfriend recently. He has been acting unlike himself , keeping his distance from jisung and still making sure jisung always smelled like him, checking up on jisung 10 times a day, yet not even sleeping in the same room as the younger boy. It had gotten too confusing for the fae to understand, this wasn't normal for Chan, they had been together for so long and he was sure that something was off. He shook the thought of himself trying to grab his towel and head towards their bathroom to take a quiet shower before going to bed. On his way to the bathroom he is met with a obviously distressed hyunjin, he wasn't sure why, he got closer to the older male and looked at Hyunjin with a frown on his face, sure they used to play around and joke a lot but this wasn't one, he looked pretty serious and that just added to the youngers anxiety.<br/>
"Hey jinnie are you ok, anything wrong." Jisung said, trying to hide his sadness from the older males reaction .<br/>
“ahh , its ok , it's just , chans smell on you , sorry I don’t think I can take it , i will,  I will talk to you after you are done with your shower “ hyunjin then quickly left the younger boy alone in the hallway making him sick to the stomach . Tears  filled his eyes. His hormone had been a mess recently , his inner organs changed , he was going through fae puberty . This happened only when a fae met their future mate , their body would start to adjust to their mate . Feas  are all born gender neutral and able to change into a secondary gender depending on their mate and that adjustment is very painful. He wanted to go and cry for hours,  with his boyfriend and now Hyunjin was making it all worse .<br/>
He got into the shower stall turning on the hot water , getting under the stream of the water. letting the warm water wash the sourness from his body slowly hugging himself while his tears fell down on his cheeks. </p><p>****<br/>
Minho had a bad feeling since he woke up from his afternoon nap, but couldn tell where it was from . That was until he saw the plant in his shared room with Jeongnin , the plant seemed sad , it wasn’t lively like usual and that just meant one thing jisung wasn’t well the young warlock jumped from his bed .<br/>
“Jisung , ji , fuck jisung where the hell are you “ minho was now shouting , desperate to find the other boy almost losing sence of reality. Him and jisung had grown up together , their parents were from the same coven meaning the two boys were magic brothers . Jisung was the only creature Minho cared about before joining Chan's pack after their coven was killed off by humans  . Hyunjin came out of his room after hearing the warlock's loud ,desperate voice .<br/>
“hyung , Jisung is showering , what’s wrong with you.” Hyunjin told his hyung .<br/>
“Ji is not well. I don't know why  but his body is in pain , the plants all around the house are dying , he is in pain I need to get to him “ the older male explained as he ran towards the bathroom .<br/>
The moment Minho opened the door his eyes were met with the younger boy on the floor  , pale , crying , smelling like a dead plant  . It all hit then Jisung's body was getting ready to bear a werewolf  , he had a pheromonal , enabling him to both mate with a werewolf and bare kids . He was shocked,  he never knew this will happen so fast . He walked towards the younger male and put a towel around him , picking him up taking him to their room.<br/>
“Jinnie come here ,we all need to talk and I need your help with something.“ Minho said with a stern voice .<br/>
The youngest followed him to their room,  sitting on the sofa waiting for Minho to dress jisung up , putting the younger in a pair of sweatpants and a t- shirt .<br/>
“Ji , baby are you ok , love talk ro me “ minho asked jisung with a soft voice making the younger one relax.<br/>
“no   hyung it all hurts so much , hyung why is Channie so weird,  he doesn’t let me use my magic , I can’t ask you,  lixie or innie for help it's all too much pain . Hyung why is hyunjin disgusted by me .what have I done .it’s all too much hyung please make it stop I can’t anymore ,”the younger boy cried , sobbing while trying to get up<br/>
“ sit down baby , let me make something to calm your body , calm down love you are making the pain worse . “ minho mumbled  while getting up and leaving the room .</p><p>“ sungie it's not you. I swear , I'm sorry so sorry .I messed up big time , it's just your smell .It's not a smell that a werewolf can deal with , it physically pains us . channie has been sensing you , courting you if I want to be more accurate .” Hyunjin reassured<br/>
“ what ? chan courting me ? Why would he ? He wants us to mate ? what is going on please Hyunjinnie why hasn't he told me anything then ?” the younger spat .<br/>
“ well i need to tell you stuff . werewolves from chan hyungs bread are very traditional and hence are told from a young age how to primarily use their instincts and trust their inner wolf for decisions regarding mating . They say a wolf is always gonna choose a better mate than a human because wolves fall in love once they mate once while humans change their lovers easily . secondly when a wolf is in love and sense that their lover is becoming fertile , aka at a point in their cycle  that makes them not quite fertile but becoming more fertile with time , they start courting the omega or in this case you since chan is alpha werewolf he is counting the creature he wishes to breed and mate and that's you . i assume based on your way of acting and the pain your body had understood your need to change so that you could mate with chan hyung , signalling chan that you are ready,  your body produced omega pheromones making him react the way he has l, trying to claim you as a part of his territory basically the only way this gets better is when you get a bite from him and that's when he isn't gonna make you smell so bad and we can actually get closer without chan getting mad 24 /7 “ hyunjin explained hugging the younger ‘ minho hyung is making you a potion so the physical pain lessens don't worry love now go to sleep i will talk to channie to try to at least lower the level fon it. “ the werewolf said with a giggle leaving the room allowing the young fae to rest. </p><p>After a week hyunjin decided to talk with the older werewolf .After he had the right to know what was happening to his boyfriend and had to be  told off by hyunjin the younger werewolf . Living with chan had been quite a challenge recently , he had gone worse , not letting jisung near anyone , almost always marking him as his territory. The only one jisung was allowed to be close were felix and minho and that was to get potions to calm his pain otherwise chan would go wild growling at anyone who got too close to their room , now completely moving josung into his bedroom . He sat in by the kitchen counter while chan was making himself some ramen to eat . As soon he sat by the counter taking a big bite of ramen waiting for hyunjin to talk already knowing the younger way to well by now living together for almost 5 years .<br/>
"Hyung , you and ji need to mate , or I fucking can't be near my own brother anymore " the younger said with a annoyed expression 9n his face  .<br/>
Him and jisung had grown up together when hyunjin was only 3 he was rescued by jisungs parent ever-increasing they were brothers, end of the discussion.  Yes it was hard being the only with no magical ability but he was welcomed there in their coven until it was discovered by humans and only he , minho and Jisung  could escape .<br/>
"What? Why ? What's wrong dude ? I don't get it ."<br/>
" are you actually that stupid , both you and Jisung are ready to mate , his body is changing you are courting him and marking him as a territory,  I litrally can't even be in the same room as him becouse of the smell,  this is actually painfull to us all . Specially Jisung he is going trough a lot of pain and distress and no one is there to ease it . You are making it all worse with your stupid method of courting practically no comfort for him    , hyung do realise how much pain he is going trough right now? " hyunjin practically growled the younger boy was too important to him this week had been absolute hell for him seeing Jisung suffer so much .<br/>
" I…., I didn't know he was in that much pain , I just assumed there were discomfort,  not actual pain he never showed pain ." Chan's eyes filled with tears forcing himself to keep it in , to kot cry let Hyunjin talk , try to understand the whole thing .<br/>
"Hyung he is going trough a wolf puberty in matter of weeks , everything i went through,  in 3-4 years becoming a omega is happening to him in weeks , its so painful being an omega hyung his body is physically changing things that weren't there are forming , he is pain. His hormones are going crazy making everything worse ." Hyunjin tried his best to stay calming seing how much the older is hurt knowing he is the reason for his love , his boyfriends pain  .<br/>
"Jinnie I will talk to him today , decide on a date for mating I love him so much I wanna have him to me , I wanna make him feel good I want him to be mine forever,  but I want him to have his brother , his best friends , his pack mates there with him to get through this I am not selfish I am sorry I am an ass ." </p><p> </p><p>Later that day chan is laying on their bed with Jisung , leaving tiny kisses on his hair and drawing shapes on his hand ,<br/>
" Channie . " the younger calls<br/>
"Yes love " chan answered whilst patting the younger's head ,<br/>
"Am I giving you blue balls ?its been a month since the last time,  I am sorry I have been a mess , " the younger said turning around to face his boyfriend,  dropping kisses on his neck ,<br/>
"Love I am ok , you on the other hand are not and I am sorry I am a bad boyfriend who didn't see it ." Chan muttered as he continued his action from earlier .<br/>
"Hyung I think we both know what we gotta do , can you tell me some stuff before I literally couldn't bring my self to ask Hyunjin , he is my brother u can't just ask him this kind of stuff " he said while nuzzling into his lovers neck almost hiding<br/>
"Yes love we do , what do you need to bvknow ? " chan says putting his hands on the younger's butt , grabbing it lightly<br/>
"OK firstly , I know you are gonna be in a bond induced rutt but is it like your normal ones,  or is there a difference. " Ji asks now dropping kisses on his boyfriends chin hand busy on his chest<br/>
"Its pretty much the same,  its just for a longer period of time and I want specifically my mate not just any one and my knot will ne a bit bigger " he clearfield hands still on the youngers body exploring it<br/>
" ok , my ass will be broken by the end of it . But I will get some quality chan " he says mucking the older slowly rutting against his boyfriend both knowing where this is going<br/>
"OK next , can I get pregnant,  how can I stop that from happening,  not that I don't ur kid its just I don't want a pup everytime we fuck "<br/>
" we normally can stop it by pills and condoms but we can't use any of them when mating because well my knot be bigger and the pills make it impossible to mate and stuff so we just gotta be lucky for that "chan says as he starts moving on his boyfriend too setting a slow pace just enjoying the pleasure he is receiving while complementing his boyfriend , both moaning,  kissing each other all teeth and tongue.  After the messy make out jisung speaks again<br/>
"Nesting I don't know how to nest properly,  " the younger says quite fucked out , still moving<br/>
" it's easy  , basically you gotta just watch and learn , we can do it together at first but it's gonna be your nest so you can do it on your own after you are more comfortable." chan answered, picking up speed .<br/>
"Let's do the rest later , I wanna cum now " said the older whining and going hard his dick pressed against his boyfriend the friction making his head spinning . It had been a month since he got off he is desperate knowing both him and Jisung will be reaching their highs soon he goes harder while connecting his lips with the fae,  muffling moans. His hand finding their way into Jisungs shirt playing with his nipples .<br/>
Jisung was so in love , he was also very close he couldn't stop just whining and crying begging for release.  Hands in his boyfriends hair tucking it now and then feeling the knot in his stomach undone ready to release . A whining mess as he came hard .</p><p>Three days later and their bedroom is filled with anything they might need from pain killers to water and food as well as a first aid kit incase. Both ready for what's coming.Chan has made them a nest it looks pretty comfy to Jisung , the younger had spent a few hours in shower making sure he is clean and ready so did chan. This was big for them both .<br/>
Laying on their newly made nest filled his heart with warmth ,knowing his boyfriend made this for them , for them to mate . To be completely honest he is nervous , he still has questions, but he wanted this , he wanted chan . Chan was the person he loved the most in this world . Wearing nothing but chans T-shirt that too big on him making him melt raining about how he smells like his boyfriend , he grabbed one of the pillows  hugging it wanting to seek comfort in this state his body had fully changed which meant there would be a very high chance of pregnancy during this bite induced cycle for him , but he wouldn't mind that he was ready to receive a mating bite from him boyfriend not just a temporary packing bite , but something bigger something he had been waiting for a while for .<br/>
Chan walks out of the bathroom in a black T shirt and  a pair of boxers . Pretty much how he usually dresses up when he is with the younger male .Sitting by the edge of his bed looking at him , " how are you ? You look pretty confident baby boy . " he mused , laying down bringing his nose closer to the younger and skimming along his neck "you look cute like this " .<br/>
Jisung giggled " I am refried hyungie ."<br/>
Chan tried realising some calming pheromones, even if they don't have much of an effect on the fae , however the younger usually felt calm knowing what his boyfriend was trying to do , "me too love ". Their room was filled with both of their smells making it smell far too good for them both eager to make this their first nest filled with their smell and safe .<br/>
As the older man got closer to jisung wanting to scent the younger to get himself ready for mating , the scenting usually made it less painful and easier for the bond to happen . It was also a sight of respect towards an omega . " You smell so good baby , you smell like how the woods did near where I grew up , the sweet and the freshness, the smell of fresh rain and the smell of the plants you could only smell at night . It's just like how it smelled during the full moon when we would go for a run , it's beautiful just like you . " Chan shrugged, getting lost into the memories of the past before being forced to leave his pack as a new pack leader took over his dad and he was kicked out as he was seen as a threat to the new alpha .<br/>
" I do ? I mean I am a faewho originated from the woods so it makes sense I guess " the younger giggled as he spoke.<br/>
Jisung then got closer to his alpha's neck, scenting him to show respect to the other by repeating a part of their mating process. After the bite cahan has to form a bond with the younger's magic the half faeand half with magics would be a harder one than normal .<br/>
" hyungie smells like freshly cut wood , it's so beautiful and calm . Makes me feel like I am at home ." The younger boy muttered under his breath nuzzling further into the older man .</p><p>After they were both done scenting the other one , they got closer wanting to make this as special as possible for each other .Face still buried in Jisung’s neck, Chan lifted the boy up by his knees, turning him to gently lay back against the bed. He moved away only long enough to grab the first aid kit, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube from the nightstand , although really the bottle would most likely prove pointless, as Jisung tended to need very little by way of unnatural lubrication when aroused. While waiting for Chan to come back, Jisung scooted back against the pillows and comforter he’d nested, soaking in the combining scents in the air.<br/>
"God " he hummed as he placed the items on their bed ."jisung you are so beautiful   I can't even begin to describe how lucky I am right now. "<br/>
Jisung could feel himself dropping slightly, drowning in his alpha’s dominance. The words of praise were doing nothing to prevent the eager way his mind was baring itself for the alpha.<br/>
Chan had to bite his lip, then, to keep from heading back into kink territory. He was serious about wanting to make their bonding sex special, especially as it was a claiming. It wasn’t that Chan was anti-kink or that he felt like kinkiness wasn’t special. It was just, he wanted Jisung sure until the very end; he wanted both of them to remember every second of the first time. Things were going to get way too hazy after the bond took effect, and he was going to regret it if they had no lucid memories of the experience at all.<br/>
Jisung looked at his boyfriend with a lustfull eyes , " hyungie i can see the wheels in your head turning what are you thinking about " the younger giggled .<br/>
"I want this to be special not like our usual , not just sex , but something more ." The older male spat the words out<br/>
" Hey it will be special no matter what you do love becouse every time with you special , baby I love you too much that its always amazing baby don't worry ."<br/>
Chan surged forward, shutting up his boyfriend’s ridiculous rambling with a hard kiss. Even with all the eye rolling and teasing though, Chan was content. He could still sense Jisung’s omega in the pheromones around, knew he would still have to be careful not to push it over the edge until the very end, but lucid Jisung was back - and even a handful, this was exactly what Chan had wanted, to feel like them , and not just the instinct they were about to act on. When they first met, Chan  had never imagined he’d get to this point, a point where he didn’t want all instinct and raw need. But as Jisung started to respond to his touch, tongue poking out timidly, despite how much he’d been running his mouth a second ago, Chan couldn’t imagine ever wanting anything but this boy exactly as he was: weird, loud and all his.<br/>
Jisung’s hands crawled up the back of Chan’s neck and into his hair, pulling him down against him. Chan had been holding himself back for so long where Jisung was concerned, never letting things go too far, knowing he’d snap and devour the boy if he got even a taste of the sin he was sure Jisung could deliver. So it was weird in that moment to realize he didn’t have to stop himself from sliding down to Jisung’s thighs, teasing the bare skin with his fingertips.</p><p>Jisung shuddered beneath him, arching into his touch with a whine, as his head fell back, neck baring itself. Chan grinned, letting his tongue graze over the area he’d be sinking his teeth into soon.<br/>
Jisung’s response was a flood of  pheromones, thickening the air with his arousal. Chan  groaned, releasing his own wave as he nibbled at Jisung’s skin, fingers tight against the younger’s skin as they slid higher up, finally breaching forbidden territory.<br/>
Chan didn’t go immediately for the younger’s bulge, instead enjoying the way that the fea’s breathing sped up when he simply traced the outline, sucking a dark mark into the skin beneath his jaw.<br/>
“Channie ,” Jisung whined, “ Please .” </p><p>And who was Chan to deny him? </p><p>His fingers brushed over Jisung’s clothed dick, a barely there pressure that still managed to send Jisung bucking upward. </p><p>“Fuck, baby boy ,” the older hummed, popping off his neck. “So hard.” </p><p>“Want you so bad,” Jisung managed to get out as Chan pressed down harder. “Been wanting this forever.” </p><p>“I know,” the older  whispered, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s nose, before leaning back, hand still moving gently against the other. “Me too,” He reassured him, before moving further down the bed. “Can I take these off?” He checked in, glancing at Jisung.<br/>
Jisung’s eyes were somehow lidded and wide all at once as he nodded vigorously, “Yes, please.” </p><p>Chan grinned as his fingers moved to latch onto the hem of his boxers. He took them off almost reverently, revealing Jisung’s pink dick, glistening with just the barest hint of precome. He paused his removal of the boxers, just staring at the cute little thing. Not to say that the faewas small , or at least not in a bad way.</p><p>It wasn’t until Jisung squirmed slightly, that Chan realized he was staring. He shifted his eyes to Jisung’s, noticing the nervous apprehension there.<br/>
The werewolf smiled fondly, “Perfect,” was all he whispered, placing a single kiss on the flushed tip, before he continued removing the boxers. Of course, as soon as he pulled them past the swell of Jisung’s ass he was moaning. The air was suddenly full of the scent of slick, heady and begging to be consumed. Chan’s hands tightened around the boxers, ripping them off fluidly, desperate to get his hands on Jisung. As soon as the fabric was out of the way, Chan’s hands were on the boy’s hips, flipping him over suddenly.<br/>
There was a small gasp from Jisung as he was manhandled, but the gasp quickly turned to a moan as Chan slid his fingers along the fea’s crack, reveling in the ease with which they slid along the boys slick skin. He traced the path of moisture down the back of the boy’s thighs, where the boxer’s had been soaking it up before it could spill further. Before he could rationalize the action, Chan leaned down and ran his tongue up the back of his thigh, following the trail closer to the source.<br/>
“Fuck ,” Jisung groaned. “Feels so good, Hyungie.” </p><p>Chan hadn’t even really touched the other yet, but the boy was already falling apart beneath him. “Tastes good, too,” Chan murmured, licking up more. It wasn’t even an exaggeration. Sure, it wasn’t a conventional taste, or something he’d want to buy and consume just because, but it was Jisung, pure and unhindered. He wanted more, but he also could smell the desperation beginning to slip from the other.<br/>
His own dick was straining hard against his boxers, desperate for some release.<br/>
Chan leaned back, and Jisung immediately whined. “Hyungie,” He cried out, “I need more.” </p><p>Chan hummed, “I know, Baby boy . Let’s get you undressed.” He moved his hands to the hem of his shirt on the younger, but he was met with immediate resistance. </p><p>“No,” Jisung shook his head. “Please let me keep it on. It smells so good.” </p><p>It was then that Chan realized the shirt was acting like the core of Jisung’s nest, providing him with immediate comfort. He had now picked up more and more werewolf instincts making him more and more what a werewolf would need as a mate . “Of course, sorry for trying,” He whispered sincerely, placing a kiss to Jisung’s left butt cheek, as he moved to strip out of his boxers. Of course, when he moved to toss the boxers, Jisung held out his hand for the fabric. Chan didn’t even blink as he handed them over, watching with a smile as Jisung placed them beneath the pillow closest to his head. And then Jisung’s attention was back on him.</p><p>As much as Jisung liked his current position, when his eyes raked over his alpha’s form, his hard length, curving away from his body in a tantalizing way that made his stomach clench with anticipation, he couldn’t help but turn towards the other, moving closer. </p><p>Chan's eyes were tracing him hungrily, tongue licking over his lips. </p><p>God that tongue. When Chan had been tracing Jisung’s legs, he’d so desperately wished he’d take it further. It had felt amazing, but even still Jisung wanted to feel something bigger and harder up his ass. </p><p>Jisung’s eyes went back to memorizing Chna’s dick. His eyes caught, especially, on the slight flare at the base. He could already imagine the way that knot would swell against his walls, and a fresh gush of slick slipped from his body. </p><p>If Chan’s gaze had been dangerous before, it was positively ravenous then, as he moved to catch the release of liquid from the other. His fingers were hot against Jisung’s skin, and Jisung was moving his legs apart in the next second, trying to hint at where he really wanted them. </p><p>Chan smirked slightly, but didn’t push his legs back together. Jisung was in a somewhat awkward position, half facing him , with his stomach still pressed against the bed. He wasn’t sure which way to turn. </p><p>“As much as I wanna look at you,” Chan hummed, reading his mind, “It will probably be easier to open you up with you on your stomach.” </p><p>“Oh,” Jisung whispered, eyes widened. “I already did a little, in the shower.” </p><p>Chan took in a shaky breath, clearly not expecting that. “Did you now?” He questioned, somewhat distracted with the image of his boyfriend 8j the showering opening him self . </p><p>Jisung nodded, “Thought I should clean myself up a bit,” he shrugged. It wasn’t a total lie, he had considered it important. “But then I kept picturing you, and got a little distracted. "</p><p>And then Chan was spreading Jisung’s legs wider, reaching over to steal the third pillow from the headboard, sliding it beneath the fea’s hips. When he had Jisung in the position he wanted, he ran a finger down the length of Jisung’s penis, watching the way Jisung’s face scrunched up in pleasure. He curled his other fingers around, sliding up and down achingly slow a few times, just to take in the way Jisung eagerly moved up into his fist. </p><p>But just as Jisung was really starting to lose himself in the sensation, Chan’s hand left the velvety skin and traced down further along his perineum. When he reached the slick pooling around Jisung’s anus, he slid around, gathering as much as he could, before, eyes coming up to stare directly into Jisung, he circled the puckered entrance.  </p><p>Jisung bit his lip around the moan that slipped out, needy and high. </p><p>Chan searched Jisung’s eyes for something, confirmation or hesitation, maybe. But whatever he saw was enough to cause his index finger to finally slip past Jisung’s .<br/>
Any moan he’d ever let out in the other’s presence was incomparable to the one that wrenched itself from his lungs as his body, yes stretched earlier but not enough, apparently, adjusted itself to Chan’s long and slender digit. He never experienced this amount of pleasure,  the silk making everything ten times better  </p><p>“Fuck ,” Chan met his moan with the whispered curse. “ Fuck , you look so good like this, Jisung.” </p><p>The praise made Jisung’s head feel heavy, and his hips started rolling down, trying to get more of his finger. </p><p>After the first inch or so, the slide got smoother, Jisung’s body having remembered it’s earlier stretching. “You really did stretch, didn’t you?” Chan remarked, sliding out enough to add a second finger. Jisung lost himself to the scissoring motion that quickly followed. </p><p>“M’kay,” Jisung nodded, hissing suddenly when Chan added a third finger. </p><p>“You okay?” Chan asked gently, pausing slightly when he noticed Jisung’s discomfort.</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung reassured easily, “Keep going, please.” </p><p>Chna  nodded, moving once more. But as he continued, Jisung noticed he was more verbal with his encouragement, flooding Jisung’s ears with praise. Jisung also noticed him shifting the motion a little, scraping along Jisung’s wall. Jisung should have realized what the other was doing before he felt it. But, when Chan  brushed along his prostate, Jisung seized slightly, shivering at the rush of pleasure. Chan started focusing more attention on the spot, slow and gentle still, but nevertheless relentless in the way he pressed down. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Jisung to become a mumbling mess, pleas and cries spilling from his lips effortlessly. It felt better than anything Jisung had ever imagined, and yet, still, he wanted more. “Please, channie ,” He cried, “I’m ready. I promise.” He met the elder’s eyes, his own simmering with a blurry sheen of tears. </p><p>Chan stretched his finger out once more, as wide as he could before nodding and removing them fluidly. As they slid out, more slick followed, and Jisung felt himself blushing at his own arousal. But the way Chan’s eyes traced the process appeased any embarrassment he was feeling. While Chan was distracted, Jisung felt around the bed, looking for the box Chan had grabbed earlier. His fingers brushed over the corner of the box and he pulled it over, not even bothering to look at the label. He ripped it open, pulling out a square packet and fumbling with it as he tried to open it. </p><p>Chan was watching him, as he struggled, but he didn’t offer to help, seemingly knowing Jisung wanted to do it, alone. He did, however, grab a hold of his own member, shaking slightly as he moved along the shaft lazily, working himself up to as hard a point as he could get. Jisung finally managed to tear open the package, tossing it and the box to the side as he leaned forward, condom in hand. Chan shifted with him, letting Jisung’s unpracticed fingers slip the latex on. Jisung rolled it up his length, loving the way the alpha felt beneath his fingers, so much so that he got distracted about halfway up, his finger slowing to lazily trace a vein.</p><p>Chan lifted his hand to Jisung’s chin and lifted Jisung’s gaze. He kissed him softly, hand covering Jisung’s on his length, helping him roll it on the rest of the way. When it made it as far as it could go, Minho slid his hand back to the tip, pinching at the latex to tug forward just a little, leaving a small space at the front. </p><p>“Is it gonna hold through your knot?” Jisung whispered when Chan pulled back. </p><p>Chan  glanced at the box, reading the label. “I hope so, if not, that's our lucky love, ” He nodded. “This type has extra durability.” A small pout formed on his lips though.</p><p>“What?” Jisung asked, curious. </p><p>Chan sighed, “Extra durable just means it will be harder to feel you through the latex.” </p><p>“Oh,” Jisung blinked, worrying his lip. Chan examined his expression.</p><p>“That’s okay, though,” he continued. “at least somehow makes sure u don't get pregnant soon ” He pinched Jisung’s </p><p>Jisung blushed at the sincere way Chan spoke to him. But he didn’t know how to respond. So, instead he tipped his head up for another kiss. Chan smiled against his lips, guiding Jisung back against the bed, without breaking from his lips. His hands moved over Jisung’s body carefully, tracing patterns on his skin as he moved back down to his erection, rubbing gently, until Jisung was panting into his mouth. He broke off, to whisper a quiet, “Ready?” </p><p>Jisung nodded eagerly, not bothering to form words. </p><p>“Okay,” Chan  moved back, grabbing a hold of his own erection, rubbing the latex through some of the slick gathered on Jisung’s thighs. Jisung could see him hesitating, a cautious glance thrown towards the bottle of lube. </p><p>“Is it not enough?” Jisung asked, almost ashamed. </p><p>Chan glanced up, confused by the tone. “It’s not that,” He shook his head, “You’re perfect, Jisung. I just have never done it without lube with you. I am scared this would hurt you somehow baby boy .” He reached for the bottle, “Is that okay?” </p><p>He waited until his words registered, watching Jisung’s face closely. Jisung finally nodded, “Okay, Hyungie.” </p><p>Chan nodded, “Thank you, Baby boy .” He popped open the cap and spread a generous amount over both his length and his fingers, pushing some of the liquid up into Jisung, who shivered at the cold. When he was done he tossed the bottle to the side, and lined himself up. And then he moved forward, pressing slowly against Jisung’s heat, until his tip was just inside. </p><p>Both of them moaned at the same time, curling into each other as they breathed together, connected in the most intimate way. </p><p>“Shit,” Chan groaned above Jisung. “You feel even fucking better with the silk baby how are you so good to me " </p><p>Jisung giggled in spite of himself, only for his laughter to become choked as it caused his body to contract around Chan slightly. Despite the weirdness of the initial sensation, Jisung was in actual heaven, as the elder continued to slowly slide in further. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He felt a desperate need to hold onto something, but the sheets didn’t have much grip beneath him, and Chan was a little further away than he’d like, what with the angle of entry. </p><p>He huffed slightly, bunching his fingers into fists while the other grew closer to bottoming out. Jisung could see the strain on Chan’s face , causing another moan to rip from Jisung’s mouth, his hips rocking surprisingly hard against Chan . The motion was unexpected enough to Chan that he ended up cursing loudly, as he was engulfed entirely in Jisung’s heat. His arms fell to either side of Jisung’s body as he caught his breath. </p><p>Jisung wasted no time in grabbing hold of his biceps, finally able to grip onto something as he wiggled around, adjusting to the length now firmly inside of him. But Chan wasn’t moving. </p><p>Jisung cried out, “Chan , please. ” He shifted his own hips, trying to induce some more friction, but Chan was holding him still, eyebrows raised as Jisung writhed beneath him. “Fuck, Channie . I was just teasing. Please fuck me.” </p><p>Jisung could practically see, even from further away, the way that Chan’s pupils dilated. “Well,” He said smoothly, “Since you asked so nicely.” And then he was moving hard and fast, and Jisung was lost to the feeling. He’d never felt that good in his life, and the thought that after tonight he’d be promised a lifetime of this , it made him absolutely crazy. </p><p>“Shit, Chan,” He sighed. “It feels so fucking perfect. Can’t believe you’re mine.” </p><p>“All yours, Baby,” Chan  reassured him, as he somehow got even faster. He leaned back into more of a kneel, lifting Jisung’s leg over his shoulder, placing a kiss to his knee. But that wasn’t what had Jisung keening.</p><p>“Shit, Chan.” He sobbed, “Right there, please don’t stop.” </p><p>Chan responded with a nip to his leg, and Jisung could feel the way his teeth were sharper than normal, and he almost came right there, realizing that his alpha really was gearing up to bite him. </p><p>“Fuck,” He whimpered, his own teeth extending slightly. “Fuck Chan , Alpha . Please don’t stop. Fucking make me yours.” </p><p>Things were getting harder and harder for either of them to control. Chan was trying to hold on to sanity, to prolong the inevitable, but the way that Jisung was begging beneath him caused his sanity to slip.</p><p> </p><p> “Mine,” The alpha whispered, looking over the picture that was his beautiful omega beneath him. </p><p>The omega sobbed lightly at the word, punctuated perfectly by another brush against his prostate, and he bared his neck completely. “Alpha,” He groaned, “Please Alpha.” </p><p>The alpha pushed in harder, dropping the omega’s leg from his shoulder, as he leaned forward to pin the omega beneath him. One hand grabbed the omega’s wrists, pushing them above his perfect head, into the pillows. His other hand cupped the omega’s jaw, pushing it up and to the side,  freeing up even more of the neck the omega had bared in submission. “Mine,” he growled again, gaze zeroing in on the omega’s scent gland. His tongue ran over his canines once, before he leaned down and moved over the area, never breaking the rhythm of his hips, if anything, he’d only grown more precise, more deliberate. </p><p>“Yours,” The omega agreed, “Please alpha, I’m yours. Please, make me yours.” </p><p>And that was all it took for the Alpha, for Chan , to close the final gap and sink his teeth down. </p><p>The omega beneath him cried out, and distantly the alpha realized that his omega was cumming, body clenching around him tightly, perfectly. Also distantly, the alpha could feel as his knot suddenly started swelling, threatening to pop at any second. But as delicious as both of those facts were, nothing was more captivating to him than the way that his senses were flooding with wholeness. From the second his teeth had sunk in, marking his mate, an instinctual rightness had consumed him.</p><p>He leaned back to look into Jisung’s blissed out eyes. “Baby,” He whispered, baring his own neck, letting go of Jisung’s hands. “Baby, please bite me.” </p><p>Jisung glanced up in confusion for only half a second, before his hungry eyes took in his waiting alpha, and then he was grabbing hold of Chan’s neck, and yanking him down to close the gap. Chan  didn’t know what to expect when his teeth sunk in, he was already floating on cloud nine from the aftershocks of biting Jisung himself, but as Jisung pressed down into his skin, and pain of the puncture faded quickly, euphoria took over. He could instantly see why Jisung had come after his own bite, in fact, any restraint he’d had on his knot was instantly lost, and he was lost, in everything that was Jisung. That's when hid knot had fully stranded and shit he could feel the condom breaking he swore under his breath but that was OK they had each other now . </p><p>Chan  marvelled in it a little longer, waiting for the omega, whose mouth was still on his neck, nuzzling against the skin, tongue licking over the wound, as if he could soothe the stinging Chan hadn’t even realized was still there. </p><p>There was such a tenderness in the omega’s care for him.</p><p>“Mine,” Chan whispered reverently, shifting their heads just enough to press their foreheads together. </p><p>Jisung nodded against him, “You're mine, too,” He whispered. </p><p>“Always,” Chan confirmed, breathing in deeply.</p><p>Jisung hummed, holding onto Chan tightly. After a few seconds he whispered lightly, “Baby I think the condom broke midway .”Jisung pouted, “But it  feels so nice.” </p><p>“Yeah, it did " He shrugged, “But I just barely got you all to myself. I’m not ready to share you anytime soon. But if I have to I gladly would baby boy ” </p><p>He could feel Jisung’s skin heat beneath him. But his mate, fuck , his mate , didn’t respond to his statement. It took several seconds for either of them to speak, regardless of topic, but eventually Jisung’s quiet, spent voice filled the air. “I wasn’t expecting to feel so much of you, Channie .” </p><p>Chan  humed in agreement, “Me either. Nobody ever really talks about it like this.” . He moved his hands into Chan’s hair, pushing back the slightly damp strands. “So am I keeping u in for another 40 min or is it different with mating ." </p><p>Chan  laughed, turning them so that he was on the bottom, letting Jisung sprawl over his chest. “Maybe. You’d like that?” </p><p>Jisung nodded vigorously, chin brushing against Chan’s collar bone as he bobbed with excitement. “Yes, please!” </p><p>Chan shook his head, “Well then, I’ll tell that to my dick, I guess.” His eyes scanned over Jisung’s neck, before turning to glance at the first aid kit.reaching for it ."can I?" </p><p>Jisung nodded, but scrunched up his face in a pout. “Do we have to?” He turned to look at Chan ’s neck. “I like looking at it . " </p><p>Chan glanced down at Jisung’s own neck, noting the crescent indentations there, red and bleeding, darkest where his canines had pressed down. “Me too, Babe.” He sighed, “But I also like looking at you. And if you died from an infection because I didn’t take care of you, well, that would suck pretty bad.” </p><p>Jisung groaned, “Fine.” He moved over to the nightstand, “But the second they are healed up better I expect a whole day of just staring at it.” </p><p>Chan  rolled his eyes, but agreed simply. “Sounds like a plan to me, Babe.” He held his hand out for the kit, propping himself up on more pillows so that he could get a better angle when the kit was open. </p><p>It didn’t take long to disinfect everything, but Jisung still pouted when Chan covered up the bite, even whining softly. He only shut up when Chan placed a delicate kiss over the gauze. He seemed reluctant to help Chan with his own, but when a drop of blood ran onto the pillowcase beneath Chan , Jisung seemed panicked enough to do something about it. He fussed extra, though, almost like he expected Chan to suddenly drop dead from the ten minute delay. </p><p>When they were finally done bandaging up, both of them seemed relieved to toss everything to the side and lay back, basking in the other’s warmth and presence. Chan  found his hand running through Jisung’s hair as the faeseemed to drift closer to sleep. Chan himself was feeling pretty exhausted, but despite the contentment he could feel from his mate to just remain connected, Chan  was trying to stay alert enough to disconnect them when his knot went down. He wanted to make sure Jisung could sleep for several solid hours, and he wanted him to do so comfortably. Which meant,Chan would need to clean both of them up, clear their sex supplies off the bed, hydrate the younger, and of coruse, tuck him in. </p><p>“How long until the pseudo-cycles hit,” Jisung mumbled sleepily from his chest. </p><p>“‘M not sure,” Chan whispered honestly. “Could be any time between now and several hours.” </p><p>“Mmm,” Jisung hummed, “I’m tired.”<br/>
" go to sleep lovely ." Cham muttered as he covered them both with a blanket . " I am here to take care of my baby , just slept for now baby boy ." </p><p> </p><p> hours later jisung woke up with a strange sense of warmness and feeling silk running down his tights , this must be it .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think , if you wanna see anything else from this universe with anyother of the members please comment down<br/>My twitter is chnsbabygirl<br/>I hope u enjoyed it .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>